Metal Slug : Rows of soldiers fighting
by Ghost186
Summary: Seorang Prajurit R.O dari kesatuan prajurit anti amerika memasuki dunia tentara elit S.N.K untuk mendapatkan informasi tentang ketua mereka yang ditahan Donal Morden , dengan berbekal kepercayaan diri dan ingatannya sebagai prajurit tempur akankah ian bisa menjadi pasukan S.N.K dan mengembalikan pemimpinnya kesatuan kembali?


**MISION SEARCT**

Siang yang indah Dimana warga Amerika serikat dan para wistawan bisa bersantai di hari minggu meski hari ini juga masih padat oleh para holi-dayings seperti kota-kota sibuk lainya.

seperti salah satu takxi yang menunggu sebuah antrian yang padat di jalan raya.

sebuah takxi berwarna kuning dengan legam dan orsinil taksi tipe lama telah terdiam manis bersamaan dengan rangkaiyan mobil mewah yang juga berbaris dan mengalami macet yang panjang. Terlihat seorang gadis berambut merah tengah duduk dengan santai di sofa takxi di seblanya ada sebuah Ransel berwarna biru yang ukurannya cukup besar.

Wajah cantik bibir sensual mengambarkan wajah dari keturunan asia tenggara yang kental ,dengan busana Raisool dari woll dan juga celana selutut mengambarkan dia seorang gadis cantik dan tomboy ,dari sorot mata yang tajam dan sikap mungkin banyak orang yang berpikir dia wanita yang pendiam dan juga salah satu wisatawan yang datang ke amerika serikat untuk liburan panjang.

Tilit…tilit…..tilit….sebuah suara ponsel terdegar dari saku celananya dengan cepat sigadis mengambil ponselnya dan menerima panggilan dengan cepat .

" Haloo?"

" _Hei Alto_"

" Ya Gandava aku disini"

" _Kau berada dimana saat ini..?_ "

"Aku berada ditakxi dan sedang menuju SNK untuk mengikut tes"

" _Apa kau yakin Alto kau dapat melakukan ini..?_ "

" Tentu Gandava hanya ini satu - satunya cara untuk mencari informasi tentang Donal Morden untuk itu. Aku harus kesana dan mengikuti tes sebagai tentara mereka….demi mencari Rekan kita Masato"

" _Apa kau yakin kuharap kau tidak dikenali oleh mereka..?"_

" Tentu tidak ….Komandan tertinggi telah menyembunyikan file diriku dari kesatuan dan menyimpannya ditempat aman agar informasi tidak akan bocor untuk melindugi aku dari Pasukan Donal Morden dan kini aku hanyalah orang sipil biasa jadi untuk itu aku berusaha bersembunyi dan diam-diam masuk sebagai Army SNK agar. Tak di temukan Oleh teroris gila itu untuk beberapa saat sampai Aku menemukan Masato dan menyelesaikan misiku secepatnya.!" Ucap gadis itu panjang lebar dengan keputusan yang manatap.

" _Aku percaya Alto. Kau bisa diandalan bisa mengembalikan Masato untuk kembali ke Kesatuan kita _**G.R.O**_ kami akan merindukan dan menunggu dengan sabar,…? _"

" Terimakasi Gandava aku janji akan selesaikan Misi itu secepatnya"

" _Kalau begitu ,tolong berikan Sandi Trovomer di Clise agar aku bisa menghubungimu jika terjadi sesuatu pada kesatuan!"_

" Yeahhh…akan aku kirimkan secepat mungkin"

Ia terdiam dan menatap layar kecil ponsel yang tidak lagi menerima panggil Gandava dan memasukan ponsel itu kesaku celananya. Mantap kembali kaca piran tipis disampingnya. Terlapir cahaya matahari sore yang terbenam indah. Cahaya alami yang mengesankan dengan Lapisan kuning orange menerangi gedung-gedung pencakar langit dan penduduk Amerika yang santai dengan masa liburan mereka.

**Farron PoV**

Setelah beberapa jam mengalami kemacetan akhirnya. Takxi yang membawaku di sebuah Sekolah tempur **Army Solder Metal Slug** disinilah aku akan mendaftar sebagai tentara wanita pemula dan dibimbing oleh **SNK Project.** Umurku yang terbilang mudah memudahkan aku untuk masuk akademi militer dengan biodataku yang beda.

Namaku Farron Hinasaki sekarang, umurku 20 tahun, tinggi :170 ,memiliki kepribadian disiplin pada aturan,dan mengikuti tata tertib dan mematuhi segala aturan untuk menjaga bangsa dan Negara itu adalah moto pribadiku.

Para colonel dan pembimbing memberikan tes-tes untuk kami semua ini syarat –syarat mutlak agar kami bisa diterima atau tidaknya dalam pekumpulan Khusus ini (dan menjadi seorang tentara tidaklah muda)

Tes-demi tes kulakukan dengan baik karna sebelumnya aku pernah menjadi salah satu sebagai prjurit Army **G.R.O** pada umur 13 tahun( _tentu saja pelatihan itu tak sah dimata umum_) sebuah Organisasi Tentara Bayaran anti Inggris yang melakukan tugas melindungi masyarakat saat perang grilia dunia. Tugas kami adalah melindungi Negara kecil dan kami sangat anti terhadap Teroris dan kesatuan kami saat ini dalam keadaan di incar oleh salah satu Teroris bernama Pasukan Golden yang di pimpin Oleh Donal Molden yang mengincar dan mengimginkan kedudukan tertinggi di dunia…Tugasku adalah mencari informasi dan mencari tawanan **NTK** bernama Masato yang juga adalah Komandan dan pejuang tertinggi yang tawanan olehn teroris Golden."

"Baiklah kalian memiliki bakat-bakat yang hebat sebagai seorang prajurit sejati mengutamakan misi besar untuk bangsa dan Negara demi melindugi serta mengayomi sesama manusia dari banyak kalian saya hanya bisa menerima 3 yang akan ikut misi khusus dan saya akan menyebutkan satu persatu dari kalian yang terbaik…"ucap sang pembimbing dengan suara tegas.

"Kim Wulan"

"Wiliam turner"

"Dan yang terakhir Farron Kazama"

"Dan para Army yang lainya silakan mengikuti para pembimbing kalian yang kami pilih dan untuk 3 orang yang di pilih silakan ikut aku…." Ucapnya.

Suaranya sangat keras dan serak kepada kami dan kami mengikutinya hingga sebuah ruangan yang menurutku cukup Mewah disana terdapat seseorang Jendral yang duduk dikantornya dan memandangi kami dengan pandangan tajam Lalu memandangku dengan sengit.

"Apa kau yakin mereka punya potensi ….Nampaknya Gadis Asia berambut Merah ini tak bisa diandalkan Clark?…."ucapnya memandangiku dengan rendah dan angkuh.

**Normal pov**

Seorang Letnan memandang dengan tatapan sinis, pada ketiga calon prajurit yang akan di tempatkan dikesatuan Khusus, dengan tatapan meremehkan.

"Apa kau yakin mereka punya potensi ….Dan Nampaknya Gadis Asia berambut Merah ini tak bisa diandalkan Clark?…."ucapnya memandangiku dengan rendah dan angkuh.

"Jangan angkuh begitu Lobby" Ucap Clark dengan wajah drob atau sebuatanya aslinya **Clark Still**.

"Ada yang salah denganku Jenral Lobby?" Tanya Farron dengan tampang mendelik, ia memancarkan senyum licik dan gaya bahasa menantang.

"Huuuuh! Kulihat dua Pria itu punya talenta, tapi kenapa kau memilih, seorang perempuan malah di terima juga Clark" Ucap Jendral Lobby terhadap Jendral Clark yang merupakan komado penguji serta menyeleksi tiga orang-orang yang akan ikut dengan kesatuan Khususnya.

"Tenanglah Lobby, aku sudah menguji para prajurit itu. Aku tak mungkin salah mereka punya potensi dikesatuan ini" Ucap Clark dengan nada santai.

"Tapi dia kan Cuma perempuan!" Ucap Letnan Lobby dengan makin meremehkan.

" Tapikan- " Kedua orang itu masih terus berdebat hingga suara mereka makin mengeras saja. Dua orang lelaki di samping Farron mengeleng perlahan sementara Farron sendiri hanya memandang ketus pada ke duanya.

**BRAAAAAK!** – Pintu terbuka dengan berat menampilkan empat orang lelaki bertubuh kekar atleis, tingginya kira-kira 186 atau lebih. Lelaki berambut pirang emas bertrompi merah **Marco Rossi**, lelaki berambut Perak disebelahnya memakai trompi biru dan sibuk dengan note-book mininya**Trevor Space  
**

, seorang lelaki berambut coklat memakai trompi kuning **Tarma Roving**, dan Pria berambut hitam mengenakan bandana merah bertrompi merah yang selaras dengan bandananya **Ralf Jones**.

" Ada apa ini" Tanya si comender Marco dengan tajam.

"E-eh Kami sedang membicarakan mengenai ada tiga orang yang di pilih comandor Marco. Akan tetapi ada satu yang menurut saya tak berkualitas" Ucap Lobby membeladiri.

" Tiga orang? Lalu ada apa dengan mereka masalahnya ada dimana?" Tanya Trama.

" Craft memilih tiga orang, tapi aku tak yakin dengan yang satu ini" Ucap Lobby menunjuk Farron dengan pandangan rendah.

" Siapa nammu? Nona?" Ralf santai (_meski itu terlihat wajahnya mengerikan dimata orang lain_) dengan tenang minta bersalaman membuat kedua pria diseblah Farron agak ketakutan.

" Farron Kazama Sersan Ralf" Ucap Farron dingin ia juga menyalami tangan Ralf dengan tenang.

" Hei! Aku suka gadis ini? Bagai mana Jika dia patnerku saja?" ucap Ralf santai karna dia suka gelagat gadis itu yang tidak takut sedikit-pun padanya, padahal Ralf dan Clark sangat di takuti disini, tapi gadis itu begitu tenang dan bisa melihatnya tampa rasa takut sedikit pun.

" Kau yakin Ralf, "Tanya Tarma.

" Hei – Hei bagai mana kau bisa, langsung yakin begitu pada wanita pemula itu?" ucap Lobby heran dan Clark tertawa puas.

"Sudah – Sudah, Begini saja Clark" Ucap Marco mulai menengah.

" Ya Comador" Ucap Clark.

" Kau mengawasi Wiliam Tuner"

" Ok My Brother" ucap Clark sambil memainkan topinya.

"Ralf kau akan mengawasi Kim Wulam dan Kau Trevor akan mengawasi Farron Kazama" Ucap Marco sambil membaca catatan, tentang ke tiganya.

"Hei Bro, bukankah aku yang usul dia bersamaku?" Ucap Ralf dengan kening mengkerut.

"Tidak Ralf jika gadis kecil itu bersama-mu, aku malah membuatnya ketakutan" Ucap Tarma sambil tertawa.

"Hahahahahahaha…..Aku setuju" Ucap Clark ikut tertawa.

" Baiklah kalian bertiga silakan mengikuti pemandu kalian masing-masing" Ucap Marco dengan Ramah

**Bersambung…."**


End file.
